


You Helped Build My World Of Dreams

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [26]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Babies, Cute Kids, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Married Couple, Married Life, No Angst, POV Kara Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers, Super Twins, Zorel Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, or from american tune, theyre chronological, you should read either from the start, you will be lost if not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: She would give a love that respects and cherishes them. one day, she’ll be gone. Until that day comes, she would be here. All they would have to do is look over their shoulder. she will be standing there, an encouraging smile as they walked past her.Wherever they needed her, she would go gladly. For now, that meant diaper changes and play date arrangements. And right this minute, it meant getting Lori to sleep and Zorel back to bed.Kara makes a silent promise to her family
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bookends [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	You Helped Build My World Of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercy_fo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/gifts), [OUAT_Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUAT_Nicole/gifts), [dasschmitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasschmitt/gifts), [Jesse2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse2/gifts), [Leelan22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelan22/gifts), [kldzl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kldzl/gifts), [LunaPris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaPris/gifts).



> based off ill be there by the jackson 5. super twins!!!! the next one is also kinda the same vein but it will be lena instead of kara and the song is Danny's song by loginns and messina. for some reason these last few about the babies has been wildly hard but i think its just cause the super babies cant talk yet so i cant do as much with them. im so excited for this whole family getting older and growing. there are a ton of these left and even some about Zorel only so stay tuned. its going to be really fun to eventually write a teen zorel. you guys have been sueprcool in the comments and its helped me to work more on these then i would have before so thank you everybody! let me know what you think, i hope you like it! until next time friends!

Kara slipped out of bed and walked down the hall. She could hear movement through the baby monitor on her bedside table and had to go see what it was.

Its been almost a month since the twins were born. Her and Lena had been running ragged trying to keep up with them. most nights meant no sleep for them, Zorel included. With the two of them and their enhanced hearing, it was becoming impossible to even take a nap without hearing the beginnings of a scream or cry.

That didn’t mean of course she didn’t want them. she loved her whole family to death, but it would be nice to sleep in or you know, sleep at all. In the back of her mind, all the crying and sleeplessness reminded her she was here and alive. It was a blessing to have them at all and Kara would take everything they gave her with a smile, dirty diapers and throw up and all.

Zorel had come to their bedroom many times, rubbing his eyes and super bear in hand. He would simply point down the hall and jump in their bed, pulling a pillow over his head as he laid there.

Tonight had been easier, the twins going to sleep without much fuss. Kara hoped they weren’t hungry, not wanting to wake Lena up to feed them. Lena breast fed and Kara like to just watch. Not that it was sexual of course, she was just interested by how it all worked.

Lyle bit her finger the other day and she could only imagine how it felt to have him latch onto _there._

They had both gotten leave from work to take care of the babies full time for a while, at least for a little while. Eliza was retired now and agreed to watch them in the city when they went back. Their family had been helping a lot recently and she was immensely grateful. Kara was so lucky to have family that cared about them so much.

Alex and Kelly were coming by every few days to give them a short break so they could spend time with Zorel. Nia and Brainy offered to pick up Zorel and watch him after school so he could get some time away from his new siblings and have the focus on him.

Kara remembered what it was like to have a new, cute baby in your life. When Kal was born, she was no longer the only child or youngest in her family. He ruled everyone’s lives and she felt bad that history seemed to be repeating itself. Babies needed a lot of attention and care while Zorel was mostly self-sufficient now. He was even slowly ditching calling Lena ‘mommy’, which reminded her he was getting older. Soon enough, he wouldn’t need her to make his lunch or take him to school.

Kara gently pushed open the bedroom door. The dark bedroom was full of baby items, from toys to clothes to walkers. Everything was ready for when they finally got to that point of crawling and eventually walking. Kara couldn’t wait to be there, arms out as they walked to her for the first time. Just the thought made her giddy.

Lyle was soundly asleep, his mouth open as he laid in his crib. Lori on the other hand, was moving while laying on her back. Her hands were waving aggressively in the air as she cooed, her eyes wide and searching. Kara peeked inside the crib and slowly, her daughter stopped.

She watched Kara with curious eyes as she picked her up. with a quick sniff check, she found there was thankfully no need for a diaper change. At least Lori wasn’t that bad, Lyle had peed on her a few times and Kara didn’t enjoy that one bit. She is sleep deprived, tired, worn out in every sense with these two handfuls of half-Kryptonian energy. Though through it all, it was still so worth it.

Kara had craved to do this when she saw pictures of a newborn Zorel. She missed it and now she was getting another shot. Boy, was it hard. She wanted to apologize to Lena for having to do this last time on her own. The guilt Kara felt about missing this with their first child followed her wherever she went, and she did everything to make up for it. It was like she was getting to live someone else's life, not believing how well everything had been going.

She knew of course Lena wasn’t angry, that nothing could be done about it at the time but still. It was a dark cloud that hung over her every time she looked at Zorel.

When they had these kids, Kara made a promise. She would be there with love every step of the way. When they fell, she would put out the hand to help them up. She would have faith in them always, even if no one else did. All they had to do was call for her, and she would be there faster than a speeding bullet.

There would be hard times, heartbreak, anger. She would be there to comfort them; dry their tears and tell them they would be ok. Kara’s blood boiled at the thought of anyone hurting her innocent children. She felt sorry for anyone who tried.

As a child, her dreams included the science guild and the Matricomp finding her a suitable partner. They would have a child or two through the birthing matrix and live their lives learning to like each other on the red planet.

Now, all her dreams revolved around her family, the one she built and fostered herself along side Lena. Her hopes were built around the future that mattered most; that of her children. How lucky she was to have found her way back to Lena and make this home with her.

Her life, that of a superhero, spouse and parent, would be fraught with struggle and uncertainty. They would all need to be strong, and Kara would ensure she provided the strength they all needed to get through anything that came their way. El Mayarah was the foundation their lives were built on and the source of all their power.

Were four out of five of them either already or on their way to being made of steel? Yes, but that wasn’t what made them strong. They were the sun in each other’s lives, lifting them higher every step of the way.

Lori stared at her with those wide blue eyes that mirrored her own. She kicked her feet as Kara kissed her cheek. They were in their own little bubble, just the two of them in this quiet house. she ran a finger down her daughter’s cheek and held her close. The twins had grown more hair, Lyle having finally grown in locks of brown while Lori’s had grown to her forehead.

Nia and Kelly claimed victory on the eyes and hair on Lori, but no one had guessed how unique Lyle would be. Now she could tell Brainy he was victorious at least about the boy’s hair.

Kara could hear little footsteps coming behind her, making their way down the hall and stopping at the door. With Lori in her hands, Kara turned to see Zorel. He looked wide awake and was attempting to hid behind the door frame.

“I couldn’t sleep” he whispered. Kara flicked her head and he slowly walked inside. The boy leaned against her side and looked at the baby in her hands. he put a hand out and held Lori’s chubby hand. He smiled and continued to just look.

He had loved to just sit and watch his new siblings. He would talk to them too sometimes. He would explain a game to them, hoping they would remember when it came time to play so he wouldn’t have to explain again. He liked to help her and Lena in anyway possible and it was utterly adorable.

If one of them was crying, he would come running to get them. He will alert them if he thinks there’s a diaper change needed. When it’s time to go somewhere, Kara would look and see him already standing by the door, diaper bag around his shoulder. he wanted to help every facet of the babies lives and Kara was happy to see the big brother in action.

Her children filled her with laughter and complete joy. Whether it was Lyle and Lori’s cute incoherent babbling to each other, or Zorel asking to get up on her shoulders as they walked through the park. They made her and Lena’s life so much better and Kara was so thankful for Lena wanting to have kids. She didn’t know what she would do without them. she knew that she had to give them double what they were all giving her.

Zorel put his head on her arm as he let out a deep breath. His eyes were closed as he held his sister’s hand. Kara reached her hand around and ruffled his hair, already messy blonde locks now messier.

Kara had already lived so much of her life unselfishly, putting her life on the line for people who couldn’t care less about her. this time too, she would protect them. she loved them and would fight endlessly for them, even if she were to die once again. Nothing was going to separate her from her family but the warm embrace of Rao.

She resolved to go to the DEO and put a little more practice in soon. She would never be caught off guard again and put her family at risk.

She would give a love that respects and cherishes them. one day, she’ll be gone. Until that day comes, she would be here. All they would have to do is look over their shoulder. she will be standing there, an encouraging smile as they walked past her.

Wherever they needed her, she would go gladly. For now, that meant diaper changes and play date arrangements. And right this minute, it meant getting Lori to sleep and Zorel back to bed.

Kara pulled out the trick to get Zorel to sleep, the one that still sometimes worked on the almost nine-year-old. She put her fingers on Lori’s eyelids and gently pulled down. the baby was powerless as her eyes closed and stayed as such. She set the baby back in her crib, Lori’s eyes still closed. Zorel watched her as she walked over to Lyle. He too was still asleep. Only one more to go.

Kara looked over at Zorel, who was now yawning. She picked him up and walked out the nursery. His arms were around her neck as she went down the hall and into his bedroom. She set him down on his bed and tucked him into his covers. He held on and refused to let go of her neck. She gently pulled but he refused, only smiling at her.

"I love you Jeju” he told her, finally letting go. Kara smiled, leaving one last kiss and tucking in his feet before walking to the door. She watched from the door frame as he turned on his side and stayed there. She wished she had a camera, something to capture the peaceful moment in time she was allowed to see.

She closed the door to Zorel’s room and walked back to her and Lena’s. Lena was still on her side, her breathing even as Kara walked to her half of the bed. She moved the covers over and slipped in beside her wife. Kara put her arms around Lena, acting as the big spoon while Lena sighed in her sleep.

Lena began to stir as she got into position, groaning and stretching her back.

“everything okay?” Lena asked groggily. Kara slipped her hand into Lena’s shirt and rubbed the skin there. She nuzzled her face into the back of Lena’s neck and kissed.

“just perfect” Kara snuggled into Lena’s back. Then there was a piercing cry from the nursery, this time it was Lyle. They both sighed and moved to get up.

_ill always be there, even if they didn’t let me sleep for the first year of their lives_ Kara thought to herself as she and Lena walked to the nursery together.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
